Suteki Da Ne
by Zaxel
Summary: Romance under a cherry blossom tree.... a love forbidden and shared between two unlikely captains. [[Kenpachi x Byakuya YAOI]]


**Title**: _Suteki Da Ne_

**Author: **_**Zaxel Zaraki**_

**Genre**: Romance/General

**Rating**: NC-17

**Warnings**: YAOI, Lemon, Shonen-ai

**Pairing**: Zaraki K. x Kuchiki B.

**Spoilers:** NONE

**Word Count:** meh… more than 2800 words… 8 pages on MS Word.

**Summary**: Romance under a cherry blossom tree; a love forbidden and shared between two unlikely captains.

**Disclaimer:** BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo and he pwns. I don't claim to own it but I do claim that Kenpachi is my dad.

**Dedication:** A request fic for Stesuna the Dragon. Had it not been for the fact that this pairing was rare… I would've never been so eager to do it. It's like… "WTF?!" And I'm like "OMG CRACK YUMINESS!!" So… to Stesuna, I hope it came out how you wanted it to. To the rest of my most awesome readers, enjoy!

**A/N:** umm… do I have to repeat myself every time? O.o I'm Bleach noob but I know enough to write some kickass fanfiction:3 THANK YOU WIKIPIDEA! –worships-

My apologies if they are OOC. And also, I believe that Kenpachi is much older than Byakuya… so there.

* * *

"He's late…" 

Zaraki Kenpachi sighed as he leaned back against the cheerry blossom tree he was sitting under. He shifted uncomfortably as he plucked off some fallen petals on his shihakusho and growled when he couldn't pick up a certain pink petal with his large hands. He gave up with a sigh and looked up at the moonlit sky through the leaves and thin branches that moved ever so slightly when the wind blew softly. He let his eyes close as the cool night breeze caressed his face and through his hair, ringing the bells gently. His face scrunched slightly and he blinked his eyes open when a small petal landed on his forehead. With another growl he shook his head to rid of it and it simply fell off, joining the other fallen pink leaves on the grass. He glared at that one petal in annoyance before smirking slightly when he sensed familiar spiritual energy. (A/N: I know he cant but lets just say he can)

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," came the cool, almost monotone, voice of Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Eh…" Kenpachi replied with a shrug. "The flowers kept me busy."

Byakuya was now standing in front of Kenpachi and their eyes met. Kenpachi let out a toothy grin and Byakuya couldn't help but smirk only a little. It was there but barely noticeable.

"I happen to like sakura blossoms," Byakuya said calmly, though unnecessary while looking up at the tree.

"I thought you liked Chinese bellflowers?" the other asked as he watched Byakuya hold his hand out to let some petals fall in his palm.

"Hmm… I do enjoy them a lot more." Byakuya only smiled for a brief second as he watched the petals fall gracefully.

"_Beautiful and graceful,"_ Kenpachi thought. _"Just like him."_

"You know…. " Kenpachi started as his eyes shifted to look away from the impossibly beautiful man, "cherry blossoms suite you…"

Byakuya looked at him, "is that why you didn't argue when I chose this place rather than the forest for our rendezvous?"

The 11th squad captain chuckled. _"Actually I was really starting to hate that forest but honestly I would rather be there then sitting under this sissy ass tree,"_ Kenpachi thought, keeping that to himself and instead saying, "of course," then flashing Byakuya another toothy grin.

The 6th division captain smirk grew, but only slightly. "Zaraki, I'm not an idiot but thank you for the compliment." His attention went back to the rosy pink petals in his hand. "Though I must admit… I would like to try a place of your choosing."

Kenpachi quirked up a brow in question, "would you, really?"

"Do you have a place in mind?"

Kenpachi chuckled darkly, looking at Byakuya with a lusty glint in his eye. "I'm not sure you can handle the places I would pick out."

Byakuya's pale cheeks grew slightly pink at the thought, knowing exactly what the other captain was talking about. He cleared his throat and kept his eyes on his hand causing Kenpachi to laugh. Byakuya titled his hand slightly and let the small petals fall slowly to the ground before he looked back at Kenpachi who was still watching him with a smirk.

"The question is," he started as he pulled of his haori and letting it fall on the ground then undoing his _ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu, _"can you handle me?"

Kenpachi swore his face went red. He never knew that Byakuya Kuchiki could ever… _speak_ in such a way. They way those words came out were a complete turn on for Kenpachi and he wished the oh-so-silent shinigami would talk that way more often. Not that it mattered really. It was just odd to hear something like that out of _the_ Byakuya Kuchiki. He cleared his throat and regained his composure.

"I really don't know. How about you show me," Kenpachi said with a suggestive smirk.

Byakuya dropped his scarf on top of his haori before moving and sitting himself on Kenpachi's lap. He smirked at Kenpachi before he closed the remaining space in between them and sealed their lips.

Their kiss started out simple, just gentle caressing of the lips and the holding of hands. Byakuya had his slender fingers interlaced with Kenpachi's strong ones. This simple act of affection from the 6th Division captain made Kenpachi's stomach flip-flop. He didn't really know why but that was the affect Byakuya had on him. He honestly didn't know how it started, really. He just knew that one day Yachiru made him realize that he had a crush on a certain noble captain. Not that everyone knew of course, it was simply because the petite vice-captain knew her Ken-chan. She always knew how the older man was; he was only ever attracted to those that were worth a challenge in battle.

To say the least, Kenpachi was a complete idiot. He didn't realize that more than so often he'd wonder to the Sixth Division's quarters and annoy the noble captain until something Kenpachi said hit a nerve so he'd prove the other wrong. Kenpachi would enjoy how Byakuya's raietsu would suddenly spike up without notice, causing the red headed vice-captain (if he was in the room) to twitch and wince. Then the man would glare at him with those piercing onyx eyes that normally held no emotion. He'd give the most deathly glare that would normally intimidate others. But Kenpachi's battle hungry smirk would only grow, causing the man's spiritual energy to rise slightly in utter annoyance. Then finally they would settle it in battle.

Kenpachi could always find someone else to fight, preferably Ichigo, but oddly he always wanted to challenge that Kuchiki. He didn't know why until Yachiru had said out of nowhere, "Kenny, you fighting Byakuya is just an excuse to touch him!" Of course he denied it at first, completely outraged and humiliated by the fact that Yachiru would say such a thing in front of Yumichika and Ikkaku (the two giggling like little girls). But after much thought he had realized that everything he did was an excuse to be near the 6th Division Captain.

Kenpachi didn't know how it had happened or something like their secret romance became possible but just one day, when Byakuya lost to a challenge Kenpachi had requested for the umpteenth time and the bigger man was literally carrying the defeated shinigami in his arms to the Fourth Squad, Byakuya simply said, "I think I've fallen for you…. Zaraki."

And here they were now, about a year later, secretly making out under a sakura tree in the moonlight. Kenpachi never would've seen such a thing coming; never would he have imaged himself, the almighty warrior of 11th, to be holding closely and kissing affectionately Byakuya Kuchiki, noble warrior of the 6th. Such an odd pairing they made but Kenpachi was happy.

He was happy to be… _in love_. The bigger shinigami smiled at the thought as he continued to kiss Byakuya. Who would of thought that the great Zaraki would fall in love? Moreover… who would've thought Byakuya would ever fall in love again? Kenpachi didn't know the exact workings of Byakuya's mind but he knew that the younger taichou was no doubt in love with him. The thought made Kenpachi's stomach flutter.

By this time, their kissing had grown heated, their inner desires and separation beckoning. Too long had they been apart and though they hated hiding their relationship, it was for the best. Too many problems would arise for Byakuya due to his noble status. But being separated for so long made the rendezvous something they longed for; something they both enjoyed.

Byakuya let out a soft groan when Kenpachi's tongue sought entrance to his mouth, opening it slowly and letting Kenpachi in. Byakuya let out another pleasured sound when their tongues massaged each other. Kenpachi let out a hungry moan as he eagerly kissed the younger man. Byakuya let go of Kenpachi's his hands and moved them to slide inside the others kimono to run his fingers ever so slowly over scarred skin, feeling Kenpachi shudder under his touch.

Kenpachi decided to put his own hands to use and began undoing the sash around Byakuya's waist before sliding his hands inside his hakama. Byakuya pulled back and let out a gasp when he felt the other man grasp his backside. He gave Kenpachi a look that only made the older man grin.

"Shall we?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Kenpachi hungrily kissed Byakuya and gently laid him down on the fallen sakura petals and soft grass. Kenpachi pulled back to quickly rid Byakuya of his hakama and discarded it along with his kimono, leaving the captain bare with a full arousal. Kenpachi couldn't keep his eye from gawking. Byakuya was truly beautiful.

The 6th division captain frowned and his face flushed when he noticed Kenpachi staring at him. "Stop it. Your gaze is unnerving," he admitted.

Kenpachi looked back at Byakuya's eyes and chuckled, "I didn't know you were so self-conscious."

"Zaraki!"

"Okay, okay…" Kenpachi smirked at how utterly adorable Byakuya looked when he was (if ever) embarrassed. He quickly rid himself of his own Shihakusho before settling his body on top of Byakuya. They both groaned as their arousals touched.

"You know, though…" Kenpachi started as he took on of Byakuya's hands in his own while supporting himself with the other. "I like it when you blush… you look so cute."

"Zaraki…" Byakuya warned serving to make Kenpachi laugh.

Byakuya hissed when Kenpachi began to move his hips, grinding his arousal into Byakuya's roughly yet slowly.

"I also like it when you when you make those noises that drive me crazy," Kenpachi said lustfully as he grinded his hips against Byakuya's, making the captain moan.

"Kenpachi… don't start," Byakuya warned, his breathing growing erratic.

Their lips met and they shared a heated and hungry kiss as their hot bodies rubbed against each other. Kenpachi pulled back slowly and began a trail of wet kisses from Byakuya's jaw to his neck, where he suckled on his adams-apple momentarily before making his was down to Byakuya's firm chest. Kenpachi swirled his tongue around a soft nub in one swift motion and smirked inwardly when Byakuya began to squirm under his touch. He flicked his tongue over it before softly biting down on it and making the still squirming captain hiss in pleasure.

"Kenpachi…" Byakuya moaned as he tried to steady his breathing. His free hand fisted some of the petals and scrunched them in his hand.

Kenpachi moved to the other nipple, pinching it with his sharp teeth before massaging it with his tongue.

"Dammit, Zaraki… stop teasing and get on with it already…" came Byakuya's breathy voice. Kenpachi pulled back and did what he was told moving ever so slowly down Byakuya's body and feeling every part of him with his hands, running his fingers over the silky skin and almost woman like curves, until his hands rested firmly on Byakuya's hips.

Kenpachi looked up to see the captains face screwed with both frustration and pleasure. He smirked devilishly before leaning low and licking the tip of Byakuya's erection.

"_Aaah!"_

Byakuya's back arched as his hips were forced to stay in place when Kenpachi's tongue swirled around the sensitive and fully hardened flesh before massaging the head with his tongue.

"Zaraki!" Byakuya gasped when Kenpachi dove low and took him all the way in. Kenpachi let out a pleased moan that vibrated in his mouth that was a pleasurable feeling that went straight to Byakuya's groin. Kenpachi began sucking and licking all of Byakuya's length before starting a slow rhythm of rising almost to the tip and descending back down completely.

"Zaraki!" Byakuya gasped, "Don't… I cant…_ aah_!"

Said captain pulled back just enough so his lips were almost touching the tip and stuck his tongue out again to flick over the head again.

"_Ngh!"_

Kenpachi couldn't help but grin before moving to get a small bottle of lubricant out of his hakama before opening and pouring some in his hand, rubbing his hands together to warm it up before moving back to his previous position and descending once again to envelop Byakuya's cock. Byakuya moaned loudly as Kenpachi began to gently probe his entrance before easily sliding his finger completely in.

"_Ungh!"_ Byakuya cried, and Kenpachi began the moving of his finger inside. When the smaller shinigami began to squirm Kenpachi inserted a second finger all too quickly, causing Byakuya to hiss in discomfort. Kenpachi continued to work his skilled lips over the noble man's erection, distracting Byakuya from the uncomfortable preparation. He scraped his teeth over the shaft lightly while steadily moving his fingers inside and out, earning a loud and desperate moan from Byakuya's throat.

"Kenpachi!" he called as he tightened his hold (of which he didn't know he had) on the captains hair and tugged on it to gain his attention. "Stop or I'll come… _Ahhh!_"

Kenpachi curled his fingers, ignoring Byakuya purposely, before taking him all the way in and letting the tip of his cock brush against the back of his throat. He then dragged his lips in a steady pattern of in and out. Byakuya's hips bucked a few times of their own accord as his beginning to near his release. It was long before he came and shot his load into Kenpachi's waiting mouth, which the older man greedily lapped up. He pulled back and offered a familiar grin to the raven haired man.

"You taste better every time," Kenpachi joked as he pulled his fingers out and ghosted his lips over Byakuya's inner thighs.

Byakuya was too flustered to care and only focused on steadying his breathing. Kenpachi moved to reach for the lube again and poured a fair amount in his hands before coating his pulsing erection. He then settled himself between Byakuya's slender legs and waited for the others consent to go any further.

"Hurry… I'm growing impatient…" Byakuya breathed, eager to have his lover inside him. Kenpachi flashed him a smirk before it quickly faded to a frown of concentration as he slowly pushed his member inside Byakuya. After some time he was finally all the way in, hoping he hadn't hurt his loved one too much. When Byakuya gave him the go ahead, the 11th division captain began his movements. Slowly at first but then he gradually sped up, his own burning desires winning the best of him.

"Kenpachi… nugh! _Harder_!" Byakuya cried as he wrapped his arms around strong tanned shoulders. Kenpachi never denied his lover anything and obliged without hesitation, pounding Byakuya with hard deep thrusts that emitted throaty moans from the smaller shinigami. He finally hit Byakuya's spot, the one that caused him to toss his head back and let out a guttural cry as he dug his fingers into scarred skin. Kenpachi groaned loudly when Byakuya tightened himself momentarily around his arousal. With Byakuya screaming and squirming the way he was, Kenpachi knew that neither of them were going to last too long. He pounded harder into Byakuya, earning more desperate cries from the captain, while moaning said shinigami's name. He loved how Byakuya felt and how easily they fit together as they made love. Byakuya would buck his hips upwards while Kenpachi met him half way and thrust harder. Kenpachi gained speed as he neared his climax, reaching for that hot overwhelming sensation, and moved harder into the smaller captain.

"Byakuya… I'm…coming… _AH!!_"

Byakuya let out a strained cry as he was filled with Kenpachi's heavy load, the feeling making him hotter and making burst his own seed all over their stomach's, shuddering violently when he came the second time.

Panting heavily, the two refused to move, thinking that any kind of movement would ruin their high. Eventually they came down from it and Kenpachi dislodged himself, easing Byakuya's legs down and moving to lie by his lover's side.

"I don't feel like leaving…" Kenpachi uttered as he stared up at the sakura tree.

"Neither do I…" Byakuya agreed, letting out a content sigh.

Kenpachi turned his eye to see Byakuya looking at him already, grinning _slightly_. "You wanna stay?"

"Indeed… I hate having to part ways right after… It ruins the moment."

Kenpachi grinned grew at Byakuya's admition but the smile quickly fell to a frown. "What if someone finds us?"

"We kill them." Byakuya suggestion was quite serious but it held a sort of humor to it that caused Kenpachi to grin again.

"That works…" he said lastly before leaning close and ghosting his lips over Byakuya's.

"I love you," he whispered as his eye looked deep into large dark pools.

"I love you too." Byakuya whispered back with a small smile before their lips finally connected for a long, passionate, and loving kiss.

* * *

**Endnotes:** I was writing this… while eating white rice and beans with chicken and tostones (anyone known the English term for that?). Now my keyboard is all greasy… xD. I hope you readers enjoyed it! (it was hard to write, lol) Setsuna the Dragon, I hope you liked how it came out! I apologize for the wait!! Please tell me what you liked and you didn't like and also if you want a second part to this. R&R please!

Oh and this is also going under my Kiraban 2000+ on my deviantArt. :3


End file.
